Together at last
by dllover
Summary: after a long discussion D/L realise their true feelings


Danny and Lindsay together at last

_( Danny sees Lindsay walking across the lab. They haven't spoken since Lindsay told Danny she _

_loved him and things have been awkward. Danny runs over to her just as she reaches the lifts.)_

"_Yo Montana, wait up" _he called, running after her.

"_Hey Danny... um, what's up?" _

Her obvious discomfort and the awkward atmosphere saddened Danny, reminding him of a time

when they could talk for hours about anything. _" I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink, _

_and...y'know...talk."_

Lindsay looked at Danny, trying to suppress the feeling she got in her stomach whenever he spoke

to her. _"Danny, I just don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry. Everything is so messed up, and it's _

_all my fault." _She turned away, tearful, and walked into the lift that had just opened. Leaving Danny

looking hurt and confused. As the doors closed, Danny registered what she had said and banged on

the lift door, before sprinting downstairs. He flew out the front door and caught up with Lindsay as

she was trying, unsuccessfully, to flag down a cab.

"_Lindsay, wait!" _he grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

"_What the! Danny?"_

"_What did you mean, its all your fault?" _he demanded. Lindsay looked away desperately trying to

locate a cab to get her away from the horribly awkward situation in which she was stuck.

"_Danny, don't. Not here, not now."_

"_Then when huh? You tell me when you wanna talks Linds and I'm there cos I really cant take this _

_awkward feeling between us anymore. So, tell me, what did you mean?" _Danny practically yelled at

Lindsay, throwing his hands up in distress.

"_OK you want to know what I meant Messer? I meant that this is my fault! It's my fault that I didn't _

_stop things from going to far that night" _she yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face, _"It's _

_my fault that I couldn't see that you were pushing me away. It's my fault that I just fooled myself _

_into thinking things were OK." _She paused to wipe her days away. Just then a cab pulled over. She

went to go in then turned back to Danny. _"But mostly, I'm sorry for being stupid and naïve enough _

_that I thought that that night meant something, that it meant that we were finally going to be _

_something, that it was about more then just sex." _she looked at him sadly. _"stupid of me, uh" _with

that she got in the cab and drove away, leaving Danny standing outside, shocked and alone.

(Later that night, Lindsay is sitting alone in her flat crying and wondering how to avoid Danny at

work, when there is a knock at the door. Startled she ignores it, but the person outside keeps on

knocking. Wearily she goes and opens the door to find Danny standing there looking pissed off.)

"_Danny? What are you doing here?"_

"_No._" he stated simply before walking past Lindsay int_o her apartment. "No."_

"_No what" she asked, visibly confused and embarrassed that she was just wearing an oversized sweatshirt and underwear._

_He looked at her. "I said, no. you cannot just accuse me of not caring about you, of sleeping with _

_you then running off like some jerk in a bar, and then you go and hop in a cab and run off. Its not _

_on OK Montana! I care about you, you know that. In case you've forgotten, I was the one who asked _

_you out, and YOU stood me up. And I know why Linds and I respected that. I waited for you cos I _

_knew you were different, you were worth it. That night we spent together was amazing Montana _

_and I don't just mean the sex. I mean the fact that we were finally together, we were finally going _

_somewhere and I was so god-damn happy." _

_Then why didn't you say that"_ Lindsay yelled suddenly shocking Danny into silence. _"why did you _

_act like nothing had happened, and we were just friends?"_

"_Cos I didn't have a clue what you were thinking. And funnily enough I was pretty messed up from _

_the Irish drugs siege. I was in and out of conciousness for a while, you know, from the drugs, and _

_when I was finally concious enough to think clearly, I didn't know if you were regretting it, or _

_thought it was just a casual fling. You never mentioned it either remember, and well, I didn't want to _

_push you" he said pacing around the apartment. " You're the first woman I've ever really cared _

_about Montana, and I didn't know how to talk to you, what to say", _Danny mumbled avoiding

Lindsay's gaze."_Truth is, I think about that night all the time, and I hate myself for pushing you away, for hurting you, for making you think you weren't the most important thing in the world to _

_me"_

Lindsay walked over to him and held his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"_You are so annoying, you know that Danny"_ she smiled then kissed him gently on the lips. Danny

looked at her shocked, then grinned weakly "_It's all part of my irresistible charm_" Lindsay laughed

and kissed him again, harder this time. Danny responded eagerly then pulled back. "_Montana, _

_wait...I mean, are you sure? I know I hurt you, and I just don't wanna do that again" "Danny trust _

_me, I'm sure. I just need to know that you want this too_" she looked at him hopefully and a little

fearfully. "_Montana_" he growled with his trademark cocky smile "_I've wanted this for a very long _

_time"_. He picked her up and carried into her bedroom...

(I think everyone can guess what happened next lol)

(Later that night)

Danny rolled over smiling, his hand searching for the warm body that he had fallen asleep with but

instead finding an empty bed. Panicked, he shot up and scrambled for his glasses. He looked around

for Lindsay but couldn't see her. Then he paused and heard faint noises coming from the living

room. He quietly walked out and saw her sitting on her couch wrapped in a blanket watching a

black and white film. He stepped forward.

"_Hey Montana, you trying to give me a heart attack or somethin'?_"

She turned round startled, but her face softened when she saw Danny smiling at her, wearing just

his boxers.

"_Sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you." _

"_So...what's up? I thought things were good between us?...Oh god you're not regretting this are _

_you?"_

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at the anxious expression on his face. "_No, no nothing like that. It's _

_just, I was lying there with you and I couldn't help but get this sense of deja-vu. I mean, we've been _

_here before and that didn't exactly turn out well did it. I mean, I know you had stuff you had to deal _

_with...with Ruben...but things got so messed up, it was screwing with my mind, and more _

_importantly with my work."_

Danny walked over and sat next to her "Lindsay, this is not like last time OK, last time, I didn't

know how to act around you, what you wanted, then with the siege and...and Rueben...things got

messed up for me and I didn't want to dump all that stuff on you...I guess I was worried that you

wouldn't be able to handle it."

"_Danny, its not as if I haven't dealt with stuff like that before, but I do understand feeling like if you _

_don't deal with it, don't talk about it, it didn't really happen."_ Lindsay said. She shifted so she was

lying against Danny, his arm wrapped tightly round her. "_I just need to know what this is."_

Danny looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face _"this is..."_ he took a deep breath and spoke

very quickly "t_he thing is Montana whenever I see you I can barely breathe or stand or even think, _

_and I miss you every second that we are apart, and when I saw how much I hurt you it actually _

_physically me too to think that I was the one that made you look like that and well, Lindsay, I love _

_you OK, I'm freaking in love with you._" He stopped and paused avoiding Lindsay's gaze.

She paused for a second then stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Then she called out "_You _

_coming or what Messer?_" He turned round shocked, then realised that under the blanket she had

been wearing a very familiar looking shirt. "_Hey Montana, that my shirt?" "Yeah...you don't mind _

_do you?" _she called from the bedroom cheekily. "No...not at all" Danny murmured. "_Oh, and _

_Danny?_" she called at she leaned back into the hallway. _"yeah?_" "_I love you too_". Danny stopped

and smiled to himself. "_God bless the wheat fields_" he said before jumping over the couch and

running to the bedroom.

(A few days later in the lab)

"_Hey Danny, Lindsay what's up? Got any leads on the case?_" Flack asked the two CSI's.

"_Yeah, Montana here found a fibre on the vic's watch that matches the daughter's purse" _

"_Whoa Lindsay wake up_!" laughed Flack "_Danny just called you Montana. Where's the comeback _

_and the slap to the head!_?"

Lindsay smiled "_You know, its actually growing on me."_She and Danny smiled at each other.

Flack nodded and walked out the room bumping into Stella "H_ey Stell, you owe me 50" _

"_What, why"_ she asked. Flack nodded towards the lab where Danny and Lindsay where trying to hide their smiles.

"_Messer and Monroe finally got it on! Be sure to act surprised when they tell you._"


End file.
